verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Gangstalking
Als Gang Stalking wird die organisierte Nachstellung und Belästigung einer Person durch eine fremde Gruppe von Personen bezeichnet. Im Gegensatz zum gewöhnlichen Stalking, welches meist von einer einzelnen Person oder seltener von einigen wenigen Personen aus dem Umfeld der Opfers ausgeht, soll Gang Stalking meist von einer großen, für das Opfer unbekannten, Gruppe durchgeführt werden. Die Gründe, warum das Opfer gestalkt wird, sind selten bekannt. Wegen der große Zahl der Stalker und deren verschleiernden Vorgehensweise fällt es Opfern meist schwer anderen gegenüber glaubwürdig zu machen, dass sie überhaupt verfolgt werden. Vielfach werden Opfer als paranoid angesehen. Opferperspektive Auffällige Verhaltensweisen von Fremden Häufig fällt Opfern ein auffälliges Verhalten in ihrer Umgebung auf. *Personen würden offen wissen über das Opfer äußern, welches diese nicht haben dürften, z.B. das Opfer auf offener Straße mit dessen Namen ansprechen. *Bestimmte Merkmale von Personen (Auto-Marken, Auto-Farben, Dachgepäckträger, Hüte, Kleidungsstücke) würden immer wieder auftauchen. *Personen würden auffällig telefonieren oder mit Funkgeräten unterwegs sein. *Personen würden sich allgemein scheinbar irrational verhalten oder grundlos Streit anfangen. Einzeln könnte diese Ereignisse durchaus vorkommen, aber Gangstalking-Opfer berichtet davon, das sie extrem oft geschehen und deshalb nicht zufällig sein könnten. Auffälligkeiten im täglichen Leben Darüber kann es zu weiteren Auffälligkeiten kommen *Angerissene oder unzureichend verschlossene Briefe, verloren gegangene oder verspätete Post *anonyme Anrufe und Telefonterror *Bankirrtümer *ungewollte Zeitschriften-Abonnements *Verrückte Gegenstände in der Wohnung (siehe Lockpicking) *Graffitis und Scratchings an Auto, Hauswand und Briefkästen Mikrowellen-Terror Vereinzelt wird in Zusammenhang mit Gang Stalking auch die Verwendung von Mikrowellentechnik berichtet. Opfer würden in ihrer Wohnung plötzlich Hitzewallungen oder einen starken Hitzeschmerz empfinden, ohne dass eine äußere Ursache erkennbar wäre. Dies wird auf den gezielten Einsatz von Mikrowellen oder zurückgeführt, welche Wände durchdringen und erst im wasserhaltigen Gewebe des Menschen absorbiert werden, wobei Wärme frei wird. Gewöhnliche Mikrowellenherde ließen sich leicht zu diesem Zweck umbauen und würden selbst bei einer Wohnungsdurchsuchung, als gewöhnliches Haushaltsgerät, nicht auffallen. Es könnten aber auch speziell gebaute Mikrowellenwaffen eingesetzt werden. Es wird in einigen Fällen davon berichtet, dass Mikrowellen gezielt bestimmte Körperareale treffen könnten, weshalb davon auszugehen ist, dass die Sender eine Technik haben um eine Person hinter einer Wand zu lokalisieren, etwa mit versteckten Kameras oder Terrahertzstrahlunghttp://www.heise.de/tp/artikel/29/29010/1.html. Einige Opfer von Gangsstalking, welche nicht Opfer solcher Strahlen-Attacken werden, distanzieren sich von solchen Berichten, da sie ihnen unglaubwürdig erscheinen. Zum Teil besteht hierbei der Verdacht, dass Strahlenopferberichte lanciert werden um die Opfer von gewöhnlichen Gangsstalking zu diskreditieren. http://web.archive.org/web/20100305090835/http://www.organisiertes-stalking.de/ Mind-Control-Techniken In einigen extremen Fällen wird sogar vom Einsatz von Bewusstseins-Kontrolltechniken (sog. psychophysischen oder psychotronischen Waffen) berichtet, welche durch elektromagnetischen Wellen Menschen auf unterschiedlichste Weise quälen können. Häufig wird in diesem Zusammenhang vom Stimmen-hören berichtet, weshalb Opfer oft als schizophren abgestempelt werden. Es ist allerdings nachgewiesen, dass, durch den Frey-Effekt, Mikrowellen (Radarwellen) eine auditive Wahrnehmung erzeugen können. Zum Teil glauben Menschen auch, dass Implantate sich in ihren Körpern befinden, welche zur Lokalisation (Tracking) oder Beeinflussung dienen. Diese Implantate könnten aus Materialien bestehen, welche eine ähnliche Dichte wie Knochen oder Kalk haben, so das sie auf üblichen Röntgen oder CT-Aufnahmen nicht auffallen. Im MRT lassen sich Gegenstände oft verschleiern, wenn sie eine Gewebe-ähnlichen Konzentration von Wasserstoff-Kernen enthalten. Kritik Als Argument gegen die Existenz Gangstalking wird oft vorgebracht, dass der von den Stalkern getriebene Aufwand bei weitem jeden möglichen Nutzen übersteigt. Die Stalker müssten das Opfer kontinuierlich überwachen und einige Personen in ihrer Umgebung platzieren, nur um einen emotionale Verunsicherung des Opfers zu erreichen. Dem entgegen wird gehalten, dass schon wenige Stalking-Aktionen ausreichen, um ein Opfer massiv zu verunsichern. Nach einer Welle von Stalking-Ereignissen (über 2 bis 3 Tage), wird das Opfer für einige Wochen in nahezu jedem Fußgänger einen potentiellen Stalker sehen, so das gar keine 24-stündige Überwachung notwendig ist. Theorien Sadisten-Netzwerk Oft wird vermutet, das hinter Gang Stalking ein Netzwerk von sadistisch orientierten Menschen stünde. Das Ziel dieser Gruppe sei nichts anderes als ihre Opfer (TI, "Targeted Individual" Zielperson), bis hin zum Selbstmord, zu terrorisieren. Zum Teil wird davon aufgegangen, dass sich dieses Netzwerk über einen anonymen Datenkanal im Internet austauscht (Kryptospace), so das sie sich vermutlich Großteils gegenseitig nur über Pseudonyme kennen und über die Aktivitäten ihrer Opfer auf dem laufenden hielten. Organisierte Kriminalität Oftmals kommen Vermutungen auf, das Gangstalking von der Organisierten Kriminalität betrieben wird. Diese könnten es aus unterschiedlichen Gründen betreiben: *Menschen sollen durch das Gangstalking aus ihren Wohnungen vertrieben werden, dieses könnten danach billig gekauft oder teuer neu vermietet werden. *Gangstalking könnte zu Unterhaltungszwecken vermarktet werden (ähnlich wie die Fernsehserie Big Brother), dies würde vermutlich über geheime Internetplattformen geschehen. Desweiteren würde man es gezielt auf Selbstmorde anlegen, um Filme davon vermarktet zu könnten (Faces of Death, Snuff). *Gangstalking könnte betrieben werden, um Menschen aus Arbeitsposten zu vertreiben und so der Karriere anderer dienen. Auch könnten ganze Firmen durch Angriffe auf ihre Mitarbeiter geschwächt werden, was für Konkurrenzunternehmen von Vorteil wäre. Für die Verfolgung von Personen sollen zeitweise Kleinkriminelle, Hartz IV-Empfänger oder Obdachlose bezahlt werden, welche sich selbst des Hintergrunds der Aktionen nicht bewusst sind. (allmystery: Gangstalking) Geheimdienste Zum Teil wird vermutet das Gangstalker aufgrund ihrer Kenntnis von Überwachungstechnik und Zersetzungsmethoden ursprünglich aus Geheimdienstkreisen, insbesondere aus dem MfS, stammen. Nach dem Ende des Ostblocks hätte viele der gut ausgebildeten Agenten von KGB und MfS ihre Anstellung verloren und könnten heute ihre Fähigkeiten in der Organisierten Kriminalität nutzen. (Wikipedia:Zersetzung) Auch habe die CIA bekanntermaßen mit Programmen wie MK Ultra an der Erforschung von Mind Control Techniken gearbeitet, so dass sich sicherlich ähnliche Zersetzungsmethoden entwickelt und erprobt haben wird. Mind-Control-Versuche Grade Berichte vom Einsatz von Mikrowellen-Waffen oder Mind-Control-Techniken lassen die Vermutung aufkeimen, dass Gangstalking durch eine wirtschaftlich starke Institution, wie etwa den Staat oder einen Konzern durchgeführt wird. Dieser könnte die Gangstalking-Aktionen nutzen um elektromagnetische Mind-Control-Techniken in Alltagssituationen zu erforschen. Kriminelle Netzwerke könnten hierbei als Mittler zwischen der Forschung und den Anwendern dienen (Plausible deniability). Kritiker dieser Theorie führen an, dass sich die Techniken, im Falle eines Forschungsprojekt, je nach Gebiet und Zeit ändern müssten, tatsächlich werden aber immer die selben Techniken, und zwar Länderübergreifend, beschrieben. Fehlerhafte Wahrnehmung In einige Fälle berichten Opfer davon, dass sie ihre Verfolger an bestimmten Eigenheiten oder Gesten erkennen würden. Dies könnte aus selektiver Wahrnehmung resultieren, allein durch die Vorstellung, dass eine bestimmte Eigenheit oder Geste gehäuft in der Umgebung auftritt, wird die Wahrnehmung für diese Geste verstärkt, dies bewirkt wiederum, dass sie tatsächlich öfter Wahrgenommen wird (während zuvor dem Gehirn die Geste einfach nicht aufgefallen wäre). Auch kann ein Opfer, wenn es offen über seine Vermutungen spricht, dadurch in seiner Umgebung zum Gegenstand von Aufmerksamkeit und Klatsch werden. Dies wiederum bedingt eine tatsächliche Veränderung des Verhaltens in der Umgebung, welche von dem Wahrnehmenden fälschlich auf das Gang Stalking zurückgeführt wird (Selbsterfüllende Prophezeiung). siehe auch *satanisch-ritueller Missbrauch Videos *Organisiertes Stalking in Deutschland ein YouTube Video *Organized Gang Stalking Methods ein YouTube Video *Kerner: Stalking XXL *What is Gangstalkin ein YouTube Video Weblinks *gangstalking.de *Shocking Info on Electronic Harassment and Gang Stalking *Netzlautsprecher-Wiki:Gang stalking *Deutsches (Forschungs) Forum für Mindcontrol, Stalking und Strahlenwaffen *whitetv.se: Positive TI Measurements in Berlin, Germany *EM Strahlenfolter Beweisforum *Verein gegen den Missbrauch psychophysischer Waffen e.V. *Selbsthilfe gegen organisiertes Stalking beim Internet Archiv *http://ewaffen.blogsport.de: Gangstalking Kategorie:Organisierte KriminalitätKategorie:Verschwörungstheorie